DRRR OneShot
by schatzi333221
Summary: A/N...Hi Hi ! This was a request from shadewolf63 on DeviantArt! Hope you like it. - / (It's so old now though omg...OTL...)


"IIIIIZZZZAAAAAYAAAAA!"

"Ahaha! When ya gonna drop dead already?"

Shizuo looked to his left, seeing a metal bench. He ripped it out of the ground and held it over his head, causing people around him to scatter and some to scream. He hurled it at Izaya. Izaya seeing this, side stepped out of the way, standing there as the bench smashed to the ground beside him. He was giving Shizuo a mischievous smirk.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shizuo ran full speed at Izaya, who didn't move when he threw a hard punch at him. Izaya took a few steps back, holding the side of his face that was now throbbing. "My, my. You've gotten stronger, have you?" Shizuo grabbed a hold of Izaya's collar and lifted him off the ground, his eyes piercing through him. Izaya laughed again. "I think this is the most fun I've had yet!" He started to cough, choking a bit. He opened one eye and strained to look down at Shizuo. "Is this the part where you kill me?"

In a weird way, Izaya didn't particularly mind dieing. Not at this point. Life was starting to get boring for him, there wasn't much else to do. Where was the fun in that?

Shizuo threw him up against a wall. He didn't know why Izaya wasn't running, but he didn't really care. This was finally his chance. He dug through Izaya's pockets until he found the pocket knife he knew he had on him. With his left hand he held Izaya's shoulder against the wall, and with his right, brought the knife to his neck. "Are you ready to DIE, IZAYA?!" Izaya sighed and laughed a little bit. "Well, I guess it can't be helped!" He closed his eyes, expecting his life to be ended right then, right there.

A few moments passed. Another few. A whole minute passed. Nothing happened. Izaya felt the blade start to tremble against his neck. He opened his eyes and looked at his killer. "Are you not going to kill me, Shizuo?" Shizuo's eyes were wide and he was trembling all over. He muttered something under his breath. "I can't hear you dumbass!" Shizuo hung his head and yelled to the ground in frustration. "I CAN'T!"

Izaya cocked his head. "Are you afraid?" "I DON'T KNOW!" He dropped the knife, and after a short silence, said quietly "For some reason I can't kill you. It's one thing to kill someone in self-defense… but I just can't be responsible for directly killing someone." He released his grip on his shoulder, causing Izaya to laugh again. "What a fucking pussy you are!" Shizuo looked up and punched him. Izaya rubbed his nose, which was now bleeding. "So you don't want to kill me then?" Izaya sighed. "Well, this is interesting. You iactually/i have a conscious. Haha, who knew?" Shizuo didn't say anything. "This is a rather boring outcome, I was expecting you to kill me." "What, you wanted me to kill you?" Izaya shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't mind it. Life gets boring after a while."

Shizuo slammed Izaya back up against the wall. "IT'S NOT A FUCKING GAME!" "Oh, but it is. It's all a game, Shizuo. Don't you see that?" Shizuo smashed his forehead against Izaya's, making both their heads bleed. "IT'S NOT!" Izaya wasn't backing down. "It is, it is!" Shizuo sighed. "Prove it, dumb ass." Izaya smirked, an idea coming to him. Without any warning, he leaned forward and kissed Shizuo.

Shizuo pushed off him and took a few steps back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" A slight pink was tinting his cheeks. "Told you it was just a game! Nothing really matters." Izaya shrugged, still smirking at the other. "You're a bitch." Izaya nodded, agreeing with Shizuo's statement.

Shizuo looked at the hand he had just wiped his mouth with, apparently in a train of thought. When he snapped out of it, he picked Izaya up and hoisted him up over his shoulder. "Ah! Hey, where are you taking me?" Shizuo didn't reply and started to walk. "Is it a secret?" Still no reply. "Oh, goody! How fun."

Shizuo walked down a long dark alley, dropping Izaya on the floor once they reached the end. He got on top of him, and looked him right in the eye, not saying anything. "Hmm? What's this about, Shizu-chan? Are we going to do it?" "Do you want to do it?" Izaya paused at this. He then looked away at a wall. "Why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do," he said a bit nervously.

Izaya didn't understand why Shizuo was doing this. In fact, Shizuo himself didn't even understsand it. He just suddenly wanted to. Shizuo leaned forward and licked Izaya's jawline. Izaya closed his eyes and strained his head further away, trying to hide his face, which was currently red.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They both looked up to see Masaomi Kida standing there, wide eyed. "Are you two gay?!" Izaya chuckled. "And what if we are?" Shizuo slapped him. He looked back up at the blond hair boy. "We're not." "But you guys were about to have sex, weren't you?" Izaya reached a hand up to Kida. "Why, did you wanna join?" Shizuo slapped him again. Izaya smirked. "You know, if you keep doing that while you're on top of me, you're going to really arouse me." "Shutup dumbass." Kida laughed. "This is rich! I can't believe it!" Shizuo got up and walked past Kida, hands in his pockets. "Eeeeh?! Honeeeey! Where are you going? You need to fuck me, first!" "I'm leaving. Fuck yourself, Izaya."

Shizuo left. Kida stood there, quite confused, while Izaya still lay on the floor, a bit disappointed. "How -i-boring,-/i-" he said.


End file.
